Four-wheel drive (or all-wheel) vehicles which are operable in either a two-wheel drive mode or four-wheel drive mode are well-known in the prior art. Typically, four-wheel drive capable vehicles include a transfer case, a rear drive shaft, a front drive shaft and an axle disconnect system. The transfer case is configured to divide power between the rear and front drive shafts when the four-wheel drive mode is engaged.
Axle disconnect systems for front and rear axle assemblies are well-known and various assemblies or mechanisms have been proposed. These disconnect systems allow for increased fuel economy by selectively disconnecting driveline rotating parts when four-wheel drive is not engaged. Although suitable disconnect mechanisms have been developed, there is a need for systems that allow for rapid and frequent engagements and disengagements under high driveline drag conditions without increasing the mass, weight and packaging for the systems and, thus, the cost of the system.